


Protección de testigos

by ADalek



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADalek/pseuds/ADalek
Summary: Greg obliga a Mycroft a entrar en protección de testigos, pero ¿podrá Greg volver a su vida normal cuando esto termine?Este fic participa del intercambio navideño del grupo Mystrade Is Real 4 Us.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yiyukmo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yiyukmo).



La discusión se escuchaba a través de las macizas puertas del despacho, pero ninguno de los hombres que esperan fuera hacía el más mínimo amago de querer entrar a detenerla; y no porque fueran hombres cobardes, más bien al contrario, entre ellos podías encontrar tanto a miembros del servicio secreto de Inglaterra como a agentes del New Scotland Yard. Quizás era precisamente por eso por lo que eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para no querer interponerse entre el hombre en la sombra del gobierno británico y el detective inspector con más casos resueltos del Yard.

Mientras, en el interior del despacho, la discusión continuaba:

\- Ya le he dicho por enésima vez que esto es totalmente innecesario, Detective Lestrade.

\- Claro, - contestó Lestrade con tono sarcástico, - por supuesto, por eso MIS hombres tienen a un tío esposado en tu salón donde hay un agujero de bala a sólo un par de centímetros de donde antes estuvo tu cabeza.

\- Ese fue un fallo en la seguridad que no se volverá a repetir, detective. Ya me he encargado de ello.

\- Todo este asunto no sólo te afecta a ti, Mycroft, todo mi equipo lleva meses trabajando para cerrar este caso, no pienso permitir que todo se vaya a pique porque resulta que tú eres el principal testigo y te crees muy por encima del resto de mortales como para que alguien pueda ir en tu contra. Hoy ha quedado patente que sí están dispuestos a ir en tu contra y a hacer lo que sea necesario para que no testifiques. Tienes que entrar en razón Mycroft.

\- Yo puedo encargarme de mi propia seguridad.

\- Por el amor de dios… - dijo desesperado el detective frotándose la cara con ambas manos. - Eres tan cabeza dura como tu hermano

\- ¡No me compares con mi hermano! Él es un engreído sabelotodo que siempre quiere salirse con la suya.

La mirada acusadora y la ceja alzada de Lestrade fueron contestación suficiente para Mycroft y éste no queriendo ser comprado con Sherlock, dio su brazo a torcer. Mycroft entraría en el programa de protección de testigos durante 15 días, hasta que el juicio terminase.

xxx

Sólo él y cuatro agentes más saben la ubicación de ese apartamento. Oficialmente. Extraoficialmente está seguro de que Anthea se enteró cuando no habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que habían atravesado la puerta.

Mycroft trabaja demasiado. Eso era algo que Greg ya sabía, pero llevan 4 días conviviendo en ese apartamento y apenas lo ha visto descansar para otra cosa que no sea dormir. 

Él también está trabajando mucho, quiere que este caso se cierre bien así que ha revisado docenas de veces todos los datos, archivos, fotos, resultados de laboratorio y demás pruebas mil veces. Cree que podría recitar muchos de los párrafos de memoria.

Necesita perder de vista por un rato los papeles que tiene más que leídos, así que enciende la televisión para no pensar durante un rato y sin saber cómo ni cuando fija su vista en el hombre frente a él. es un hombre atractivo, puede que no sea un hombre de anuncio, pero sin duda es muy atractivo. Además de inteligente, cuando no trabajaba, las pocas horas que no lo hace, han estado hablando juntos, y es una de esas personas que te atrapan en su conversación y hace que las horas se vuelvan minutos. Y también es atractivo, ¿lo había mencionado ya?

Lo estudia con la mirada y le encanta lo que ve. Demasiado. Piensa en las cosas que haría con él si ese hombre le dejara y de repente siente que hace demasiado calor en la habitación cuando una voz le sorprende.

Gregory, por favor, así no puedo trabajar.

¡Oh! - dice tal vez demasiado alto por el susto. - Ahora la apago. - Se levanta y apaga el televisor para luego ir a la cocina a prepararse un té a la cocina que le calme un poco los pensamientos. Es por eso que no escucha la contestación que murmura Mycroft.

No era la televisión lo que me estaba distrayendo.

Los días siguen pasando y con ellos la complicidad entre ambos aumenta, cada vez el tiempo que Mycroft dedica a conversar con Greg es mayor. Ambos se sienten cómodos compartiendo el espacio en el que viven y descubren tanto las manías como los defectos del otro, pero eso no hace la convivencia más complicada, sino todo lo contrario.

Mycroft no sabe cocinar, pero disfruta de la comida bien preparada. Greg aprendió de joven, cuando su madre tenía que irse a trabajar y él quedaba encargado de preparar la comida a su hermano pequeño. Ahora, a pesar de que le gusta cocinar, no suele hacerlo, le deprime cocinar para él sólo, así que estos días se ha encargado de preparar la comida de ambos y le encanta cuando ve que Mycroft disfruta de su comida, sobre todo cuando prepara algún postre y Mycroft no puede resistir el repetir aunque intente evitarlo.

Greg es muy desordenado, deja las cosas en la primera superficie disponible que ve y luego no recuerda dónde las deja. A Mycroft le gusta organizar y ordenar todo y siempre encuentra lo que Greg está a punto de dar por perdido para siempre.

Se complementan. Greg no disfrutaba tanto con la convivencia con alguien desde los primeros meses con su mujer, y a pesar de eso cree que nunca se complementó con ella tan bien como con Mycroft, se han adaptado perfectamente el uno con el otro. A él nunca le gustó la soledad, va a extrañar mucho todo esto cuando el juicio termine.

Pero el reloj no se detiene por nadie y el día previsto para la celebración del juicio acaba llegando.

Greg no está contento con que esta convivencia obligada termine, pero al menos espera que el juicio termine con una sentencia favorable. Está nervioso por testificar, pero sabe que las pruebas están a su favor y con el testimonio de Mycroft no pueden perder. Afortunadamente, tras 5 horas de juicio, el jurado opina como él. 

Respira aliviado, por fin ha dado fruto el trabajo y la tensión de todos estos meses, pero… (Y siempre hay un pero en todo en esta vida) en su interior siente pena. SIente que algo que ha ganado en estos días se ha perdido, como si no hubieran sido tan importantes cuando sí lo fueron para él. Sólo el volver a pensar en volver a su apartamento solitario y triste le hace querer alargar como sea el momento de tener que ir allí, así que decide ir a tomar algo. Es demasiado temprano, pero no le importa, lo que sea con tal de no volver solo a casa.

Sale del juzgado cabizbajo a pesar de la feliz sentencia para dirigirse al primer bar que vea abierto para ahogar la soledad cuando un hombre trajeado se cruza en su camino. 

Cualquiera que le vea pensaría que no está contento por haber ganado, detective.

¡Mycroft! - dice sorprendido por habérselo encontrado tan inesperadamente. - ¡No! ¡Estoy contento! Por fin se ha acabado todo esto y ha salido bien. - Dice sonriendo, aunque más por el encuentro que por cualquier otra cosa.

Me alegro que esté contento, ¿que le parece si nos vamos a celebrarlo usted y yo?

Por… ¡por supuesto! - contesta sorprendido, pues lo último que esperaba era el poder volver a ver a Mycroft tan pronto, pero le alegra que quiera pasar con él más tiempo. Él disfrutará de cada minuto que le permita el estar en su compañía. - ¿Hay algún restaurante al que le apetezca ir?

El otro hombre da un paso acercándose al detective hasta que sus cuerpos están a milímetros de rozarse y le habla susurrándole directamente al oído. - Llevo días deseando salir de aquel apartamento y llevarlo a mi habitación.


End file.
